


The Argument (Side Story 2 - NSFW)

by PrincessMyxomatosis



Series: Taco Truck Adventures [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMyxomatosis/pseuds/PrincessMyxomatosis
Summary: Jimmy's Jealous of a certain "Super Best Friend".NSFW because of who I am as a person!~ :D
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Jimmy Valmer
Series: Taco Truck Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703065
Kudos: 16





	The Argument (Side Story 2 - NSFW)

Kyle makes it into the apartment to find Jimmy struggling to make it into the bathroom.  
"Let me help, baby." he says, reaching for the door.  
"NO! I can h-handle it." Jimmy barks.  
"What did I do wrong?!" Kyle barks back, getting angrier. "I sent a selfie _of us together _, mind you, and you get jealous because I sent it to my _BEST FRIEND _?!"  
"Your _S-SUPER _Best Friend." Jimmy reminds him. "I'm just tired of f-feeling like.."  
"Like what?!" Kyle growls.  
"S-SECOND BEST!" Jimmy wails, almost falling off his braces.  
"Baby.." Kyle reaches out, trying to help Jimmy stabilize himself.  
"Don't." Jimmy reaches for the doorknob.  
"Jimmy.." Kyle sighs, "Baby, please let me help you.."  
"I don't n-need your help, Kyle." Jimmy struggles with the knob for a moment, before pushing the door open.  
"Look.. I'm sorry if I've made you feel less significant." Kyle pleads, "I've never known life without Stan. He _is _my 'SBF'. I've known him and done everything with him my entire life."  
"Really making me feel b-better, baby." Jimmy rolls his eyes, taking a step forward into the bathroom.  
"But that should make you feel _MORE _important, because I chose you to be by my side." Kyle continues, "I've never gotten a BJ from Stan in the shower at Token's house." he nudges Jimmy, trying to force him to smile.  
It works, if only for a moment. "I b-bet you would have, if he had been g-gay." Jimmy states.  
"Jimmy, he's bi." Kyle pulls his hair into a ponytail. "He's bi and we never did anything more than kiss once."  
"R-Really?" Jimmy raises an eyebrow. "W-Was I your-"  
"Yep." Kyle smirks. "My first, and hopefully my only.."__________

__________Kyle tugs Jimmy to him by the waistband of his pants. "Now, how about we relieve some stress before studying?"  
"Okay, but I still have to p-piss first." Jimmy laughs. "I didn't just come to the ba-bathroom to avoid you."  
"Right... Wash your hands, and meet me in the bedroom." Kyle chuckles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyle heads to the bedroom, getting things prepared for Jimmy and himself.  
He chooses the black lace over the red, after having eyed them for only a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hope you d-didn't actually plan on st-studying tonight." Jimmy tries to say seductively as he enters the bedroom.  
"Hmm.. Maybe we can cram in the morning?" Kyle grins, the lingerie he had chosen to wear sliding open slightly as he rolled onto his side.  
"We're going to be cr-cramming something tonight." Jimmy chuckles.  
Kyle groans and rolls his eyes, "Babe." he giggles.  
"Sorry, c-corny joke." Jimmy tucks his braces into the umbrella stand that Kyle had suggested they use before he climbs onto the bed.  
"How do you want me tonight baby?" Kyle bites his lower lip, looking up to his lover.  
"I w-want you to ride tonight." Jimmy lays on his back, tugging his zipper down slowly.  
Kyle unbuttons Jimmy's pants and tugs them off of him.  
Jimmy caresses Kyle's face softly. "Maybe start by b-blowing me though."  
"Why don't we start, with a kiss?" Kyle crawls on top of Jimmy and kisses him passionately, their tongues exploring each others mouths as they had done countless times before. Hands running through messy hair.  
They both moan soft breathy moans into each other, neither of them wanting to break free, both of them knowing they need to, as Kyle grinds against Jimmy's ever-growing member._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Jimmy," Kyle gasps, his face flushed. "Jimmy I need you.." he moans out, continuing to grind himself against Jimmy's cock.  
"K-Kyle.." Jimmy groans. "I s-said, b-blow me first."  
Kyle kisses down his lover's body, finally reaching Jimmy's crotch. He then proceeds to deep-throat Jimmy, forcing more of his cock into his throat with every bob of his head.  
"Fuck baby, I d-didn't exp-pect full on d-deep throat first thi-thing." Jimmy struggles to say between moans, as he holds tight to Kyle's curly ponytail.  
Kyle forces Jimmy balls deep into his throat, eyes stinging as he takes the whole thing. He licks and slurps at the shaft with every bob of his head. He looks up to his lover, moaning low in his throat for vibration.  
"Mmm.. Baby.." Jimmy moans, quickening his pace via Kyle's ponytail.  
Kyle moans and continues, rolling his testes in his hands as he deep-throats his gorgeous specimen of a lover.  
Jimmy grunts as he cums so deep into Kyle's throat that he barely needs to swallow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He tugs on Kyle's ponytail, pulling himself from his lover's throat. "You need to be more c-careful baby. You almost p-passed out on me. Take more b-breaths."  
Kyle pants softly, "Sorry baby." he pouts, "I'm just trying to apologize."  
"You've alr-ready done th-that." Jimmy states, "Now slide those p-panties aside, and come h-here."  
Kyle does as he's asked, sliding the lacy underwear to the side as he slowly lowers himself onto Jimmy's rock-hard cock. "Safeword?"  
"Buffalo." Jimmy chuckles.  
"That's a new one." Kyle smirks.  
Jimmy bounces once, reminding Kyle who was in charge here.  
Kyle gasps sharply, "Oh!"  
"M-Mine.." Jimmy places his hands upon Kyle's hips as he forces himself father inside of his lover. "Right?"  
"Mmm.." Kyle closes his eyes, riding the new sensation grinding deeper within him. "Of course, Jimmy." he smiles.  
"Good."  
"Fuck me, my love." Kyle pleads. "I need you deeper."  
Jimmy moans, forcing himself deeper within the redhead on top of him. "Lean down, I want a kiss.."  
Kyle does as he's told, Jimmy thrusts a little farther into him and kisses him passionately.  
He rolls them both over. Jimmy now on top, he pulls Kyle's knees up to his muscular shoulders.  
"Oh fuck!" Kyle moans out as Jimmy hits his prostate over and over, pleasure pulsating between the two of them.  
"You ready to c-come for me?" Jimmy asks, gaining pace as he thrusts against his lover's sweet spot.  
"Y-Yes! Jimmy! Fuck me!" Kyle practically screams in pleasure.  
Jimmy places a hand over Kyle's mouth, "B-Baby, p-pillow." he tries to remind him that there are people home next door.  
Kyle pulls a pillow over his face, moaning loudly into it as his lover thrusts harder and faster.  
Jimmy pulls the hand from Kyle's face, thrusting full force into him as he readies himself for release.  
Kyle strokes himself to the pace that Jimmy sets, moaning loud into his pillow.  
Jimmy ejaculates deep within Kyle, who in turn cums all over his own stomach. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jimmy rolls off of his boyfriend, pulling him into his chest to cuddle.  
"Thanks baby, I needed that." Kyle nuzzles into his boyfriend's chest. "I love you."  
"I l-love you, too." Jimmy sighs satisfied. "We're working on the new seats tomorrow, right?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You m-might remind T-Tweek to bring them with him." Jimmy chuckles, remembering that they had left in a hurry from Token's place.  
"I will in the morning." Kyle yawns, pulling the blanket over his chest. "Goodnight baby."  
"Goodnight, baby." Jimmy smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
